29) I'm Sorry
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 29 YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 29**

 **I'm Sorry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi side

Matahari sudah keluar dari tempat persembunyiaanya dan cahaya silaunya sudah menyeruak masuk kedalam kamar seorang pria yang masih asik bergelung dengan selimutnya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia terbangun karena alarm yang berbunyi, tunggu dulu bukankah itu salah, biasanya sehabis mematikan alarm ia akan melanjutkan tidurnya sampai siang tetapi kenapa di hari minggu yang cerah ini ia malah sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan saat keluar sudah rapi dengan kemeja beserta celana jeansnya, apakah ia akan berkencan. Oh tidak, bagaimana ia akan berkencan ia saja tidak mempunyai seorang kekasih boro-boro kekasih teman wanita saja ia jarang.

Pria itu Min Yoongi seorang mahasiswa yang merangkap sebagi penulis lagu sejak setahun yang lalu selain itu ia juga seorang rapper underground. Ia sangat mencintai musik. Keseharian yoongi adalah bangun tidur-mandi-makan-membuat lagu-mandi-tidur dan begitu sebaliknya. Tetapi kadang ia bisa tahan tidak makan karena larut membuat lagu, ia bahkan bisa membuat 2 lagu dalam sehari jika dalam mood yang baik tetapi jika tidak maka ia hanya akan tidur-tiduran saja dikasurnya seharian. Bagi yang belum mengenal sosok yoongi pasti akan mengira ia adalah seorang pengangguran yang hanya menghabiskan uangnya untuk bersenang-senang tetapi kalian salah, ia memang setiap hari berada di rumah, ia biasanya akan membuat lagu dirumah dan akan keluar rumah untuk menawarkan lagu nya ke perusahaan musik.

Seperti yang akan ia lakukan di pagi minggu ini. Setelah selesai dengan penampilannya ia langsung mengecek handphonenya dan melihat sebuah pesan.

 _From : Jimin_

 _Hyung ingat pagi ini di cafe biasa jam 9, jangan terlambat.._

 _7.00 KST_

Ia membaca pesannya dalam hati dan menengok jam dinding yag menampilkan pukul 8.15 pagi lalu jarinya sibuk mengetikkan balasan atas pesannya tersebut.

 _._

 _To : Jimin_

 _Ya,,ya,, aku sudah bangun bahkan aku akan berangkat beberapa menit lagi_

 _8.20 KST_

Setelah membalas pesan dari temannya ia langsung menyambar kunci mobil yang terletak diatas meja nakas dan juga tas yang berada di sofa dalam kamar itu lalu bergegas pergi menuju tempat dimana ia akan bertemu temannya yang rencananya akan mengenalkan lagu ciptaannya kepada pemilik perusahaan musik.

Yoongi tiba di kafe beberapa menit sebelum jimin dan pemilik perusahaan itu datang dan mereka langsung membahas lagu buatan yoongi sambil memakan sarapan masing-masing, kurang lebih 2 jam telah berlalu kini hanya tersisa namjoon dan yoongi yang sedang menyeruput kopinya, lagu buatan yoongi juga sudah terjual setelah melewati beberapa kali tawar menawar yeah tentu saja.

"Ah hyung aku ingin ke toilet sebentar, aku titip tas" kata jimin sambil berdiri dan bergegas ke toilet

"Ya cepatlah, nanti kita bisa telat masuk kelas"

.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, jimin langsung bergegas kembali lagi ketempatnya karena sehabis ini ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang untuk istirahat. tapi tepat saat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu toilet ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sama-sama ingin keluar dari toilet

.

"Ah maaf aku tidak memperhatikan jalan" kata pria yang menabrak jimin

"Tidak, tidak papa"

"Baiklah aku duluan, maaf sekali lagi" ia membungkukkan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf lalu pergi

Saat ingin melanjutkan jalannya, kaki yoongi seperti menginjak sesuatu saat dilihat ia menginjak sebuah cincin dengan ukiran "Yoonmin"

' _Apa cincin ini milik pria tadi'_

Jimin side

"Sudah? ayo berangkat kelasku akan mulai jam 11"

"Ayo kita berangkat"

.

Sementara itu didalam mobil

Yang pria pertama berambut pink dengan tubuh mungil dan eyesmile yang akan timbul jika ia sedang tertawa bernama Park Jimin. Dan pria kedua berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat bernama Min Yoongi.

"Kamu lagi nyariin apa sih dari tadi ngobrak-ngabrik tas, ada barang yang ketinggalan?" tanya yoongi karena bingung ngeliat jimin yang dari tadi sibuk ngeluarin isi tasnya

"Aku lagi nyari benda yang paling berharga hyung" jimin gamau ngasih tau yang sebenernya karena takut yonongi marah soalnya cincin itu yang beliin yoongi waktu ulang tahun jimin tahun lalu

"Nyari apasi? handphone kamu?" setau yoongi benda yang paling berharga bagi jimin itu handphonenya

"Bukan, bukan handphone"

"Terus apaan"

"Eum- flashdisk iya flashdisk aku gaada"

"Mungkin ketinggalan kali dirumah, mau pulang buat nyari?" tawar yoongi

"Iya kali ya, enggak deh gausah"

"Flashdisknya lagi penting banget ga? Kalo gitu aku pulang deh cariin flashdisknya kamu tunggu aja dikelas?"

"Gausah hyung"

"Tapi kamu kayanya lagi penting banget gitu flashdisknya gapapa aku cariin, dirumah kamu ada siapa mama kamu?"

"Engga usah hyung, aku tadi cuma kaget aja flashdisknya ga ada" kata jimin sambil nyudahin acara ngobrak-ngabrik tasnya

"Beneran?"

"Iya hyung"

"Yaudah nanti aku ada latihan basket, mau pulang duluan atau mau nungguin aku?"

"Ehm,, aku duluan aja deh sekalian nyari flashdisknya"

"Yaudah nanti hati-hati, langsung pulang ka-"

"Kalo ada apa-apa langsung telpon, iya iya hyung aku udah paham gausah diingetin lagi"

"Ck,, siapa tau aja kan lupa"

"Engga enggak gabakal lupa"

.

Kalian pasti mengira jika dua lelaki yang berada dimobil ini adalah sepasang kekasih selamat kalian salah besar karena mereka hanyalah sahabat sejak kecil. Mereka berdua adalah mahasiswa di salah satu universitas yang berada di seoul. Banyak yang bertanya

' _kenapa tidak pacaran saja, kurasa kalian benar-benar serasi lihatlah kau bahkan sangat imut bila disandingkan dengan yoongi yang cool'_

Maka jawaban jimin adalah

' _mana mungkin, aku bahkan sudah menganggap yoongi hyung sebagai saudaraku sendiri, dia kadang lebih dewasa dariku tetapi kadang juga beringkah seperti anak yang baru berusia 3 tahun'_

Bukan rahasia publik lagi jika yopngi pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepada jimin saat masih junior high school dan waktu itu jimin menolak dengan alasan

' _maafkan aku hyung, tapi aku sudah sangat nyaman dengan hubungan kita yang seperti ini, aku takut jika kita berpacaran lalu ada suatu masalah nantinya kita akan menjadi bermusuhan, jadi kuharap kau menghargai keputusannku sekali lagi maafkan aku'_

Setelah kejadian itu yoongi awalnya sangat terpukul bahkan ia tidak masuk sekolah dan tidak mau bertemu siapapun bahkan sampai membuat jimin merasa bersalah, namun setelah ia pikirkan baik-baik perkataan jimin ada benarnya juga _'jika kita berpacaran lalu ada suatu masalah nantinya kita akan menjadi bermusuhan'_ yoongikan tidak mau seperti itu akhirnya sejak itu ia langsung meminta maaf kepada jimin atas perbuatannya dan mulai menjalani harinya seperti biasa.

 _._

Keesokan harinya

Jimin side

Jimin balik lagi kecafe yang kemaren dia datengin bareng yoongi buat sarapan tapi kali ini dia dateng sendiri, dia sampe bohong ke biar gadijemput soalnya jimin masih gamau yoongi tau kalo cincin pemberiannya pas ulang tahunnya ilang. Sampe di cafe jimin langsung ke nanya kesalah satu pelayan cafe kan siapa tau aja ditemuain trus disimpen sama salah satu pelayannya. Tapi sayangnya udah nanya kebeberapa pelayan dan petugas kebersihin toilet yang kerja disitu pada bilang gaada yang nemuin gaada yang nemuin. Jimin langsung duduk dipojok trus langsung naro kepalanya di atas lipetan tangannya di atas meja, dia sedih banget soalnya itu hadiah dari sahabatnya trus dia juga bingung gimana mau ngejelasinnya ke yoongi nanti gimana kalo sehabis tau kalo cincinya jimin ilangin terus yoongi marah dan gamau sahabatan sama dia lagi. Lama-lama tanpa disadari air matanya turun..

.

"Hei.." sapa seseorang sambil memegang pundak jimin, jimin langsung buru buru ngedongak dan ngapus air matanya

"Ung,,kamu yang kemarin aku tabrak ya, ada apa?"

"Iya, kenapa kok nangis" kata pria itu sambi mendudukkan dirinya di seberang kursi jimin

"Gapapa kok"

"Oh iya, ini barang kamu kan?" sambil nunjukkin cincin yang kemarin dia temuin

"Wah,, iya ini punya aku, kamu nemu dimana?"

"Di sekitar tempat kita ketemu kemarin"

"Gatau mau bilang apa lagi pokoknya maksih banget ya ung-"

"Taehyung, Kim Taehyung"

"Aku jimin, Park Jimin. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih taehyung"

"Iya lagipula itu juga kebetulan gue yang nemuin"

Setelah itu mereka ngobrol tentang kehidupan masing-masing dan disitu jimin bisa ngambil kesimpulan kalo taehyung itu ternyata orangnya asik, baik, perhatian juga dewasa.

Walaupun baru ketemu entah kenapa jimin bisa nyaman ngobrol ama taehyung.

"Tae, maaf tapi udah jam segini jimin ada kuliah siang hari ini, jadi jimin pamit ya"

"Emang kuliah di mana?"

"Universitas BigHit"

"Yaudah ayo gue anter"

"Gausah tae, jimin naik bis aja"

"Udah ayo" taehyung langsung narik tangan jimin sehabis ngebayar pesanan mereka berdua

.

Di perjalanan mereka masih ngobrol tentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing jangan salahin jimin kalo dia orangnya gampang deket walau itu orang baru sekalipun. Bahkan saking asiknya ngobrol sama taehyung, jimin sampe gasadar kalo udah nyampe di depan gerbang universitasnya.

"Nah udah sampai"

"Tae maksih banget ya, tadi udah ditraktir sama sekarang dianterin" kata jimin, sambil ngelepas sabuk pegamannya

"Sama-sama"

"Yaudah jimin duluan ya tae"

"Tunggu jim, boleh minjem handphone lo ga?"

"Ini" jimin langsung ngasih handphonenya ke taehyung

"Okey itu udah gue tulis nomer telfon gue, nanti sms gue ya"

"Siap laksanakan, hehehe"

"Yaudah sana nanti telat"

.

"Oi jim, dianterin siapa?"

"Ih, hyung kenapa suka banget ngagetin orang sih"

"Yaelah ni anak ditanya nmalah nanya balik"

"Tadi jimin dianterin sama taehyung"

"Siapa? kenal dimana?"

' _Entah kenapa hati gue kok sakit ya'gumam yoongi_

"Dia yang waktu itu jimin tabrak di cafe"

"Oh"

"Udah ah hyung jimin mau ke kelas" kata jimin sambil ninggalin yoongi

"Eh tar dulu pertanyaan gue masih banyak nih, woi tungguin gue" kata yoongi sambil ngejar jimin

"Tar aja hyung ngobrolnya jimin ada kelas nih"

"Yaudah deh, tar malem gue nginep dirumah lo, belajar lu yang rajin"

"Okey"

.

Malemnya si yoongi beneran nginep dirumah jimin, dia bahkan bawa banyak makana ringan buat cemilan sambil dengerin jimin cerita nanti. Sekarang posisi mereka udah dikamar jimin tepatnya duduk dikursi balkon.

"Jadi gimana si taehyung itu?"

"Jimin juga bingung hyung, jimin baru kenal beberapa jam yang lalu tapi jimin udah nyaman sama dia bahkan kita udah ngobrol banyak tadi" kata jimin sambil makan makanan ringan yang dibawain yoongi.

"Trus?"

"Trus tadi taehyung nelfon ngajakin jimin jalan minggu ini, menurut hyung gimana?" jimin mulai berdiri dari duduknya trus berhenti sambil nyender di pembatas

"Gue gabisa nentuin jim, ini semua keputusan elu"

"Jimin sih mau-mau aja diajakin jalan, tapi gimana ya?"

"Yaudah lu terima aja tawarannya, jan lupa beliin oleh-oleh"

"Ish hyung"

' _kalo aja lu tau jim gue masih cinta sama lu' gumam yoongi_

"Udah ah jim udaranya makin dingin, masuk yuk trus tidur ngantuk gue"

"Tumben hyung, baru jam berapa"

"Cerewet ya lu"

"Yakk,,"

.

Hubungan jimin sama taehyung makin hari makin deket bahkan sekarang taehyung udah gantiin posisi yoongi sebagai pengantar jemput jimin, sedangkan hubungan yoongi sama jimin udah renggang, tapi belom bener-bener renggang soalnya kalo ada apa-apa jimin masih suka cerita ke yoongi. Kaya sekarang mereka berdua lagi ngobrol di taman sekolah...

"Hyung"

"Apa?"

"Hyungie tau ga?"

"Engga"

"Aish, jimin serius hyung"

"Ya kan jimin belom cerita jadi mana hyungie tau"

"Oiya lupa hehehe"

"Cengengesan aja terus"

"Ish hyungie ternyata ngeselin ya"

"Emang"

"Yak, okey lupakan. Sekarang jimin mau ngasih tau hyungie"

"Apaan?"

' _semoga gaada hubungannya sama taehyung' gumam yoongi_

"Hyungie tau kan hubungan jimin sama tae sekarang makin deket?"

' _ck' gumam yoongi_

"iya terus kenapa?" jawab yoongi dengan nada ketus

"Masa kemarin jimin ditanyain sama orang tua jimin tentang hubungan jimin sama taehyung"

"..."

"trus jimin ceritain deh, trus asal hyungie tau ternyata mama jimin sama mama taehyung itu sahabatan hehehe ganyangka jimin"

"sama, hyung juga ga nyangka"

' _stop jim, gue muak'_

"Terus tadi pagi tiba-tiba jimin ditawarin mau lanjut ke hubungan yang lebih serius ga sama taetae"

"APA JIM, HUBUNGAN YANG LEBIH SERIUS? NIKAH MAKSUDNYA?" tanya yoongi sambil berdiri dari duduknya

"Aissh, biasa aja dong hyung, iya hubungan yang lebih serius itu maksudnya menikah"

' _kenapa lu masih gapeka chim, gue masih cinta sama lu'_

"..." yoongi kini sudah duduk dengan tenang kembali ditempatnya semula

"Terus mama nanya jimin mau apa engga?"

' _plis jim stop, hyung gamau denger kata selanjutnya'_

"Terus langsung aja jimin jawab kalo jimin mau..." perkataan jimin kepotong sama suara bentakan yang membuat seluruh orang yang ada di taman menengok ke sumber suara

"STOP JIM, CUKUP" yoongi langsung berdiri dan ngebentak jimin

"H-hyung.. dengerin jimin dulu" jimin kaget tiba-tiba dibentak kaya gitu langsung narik ujung baju yoongi biar duduk lagi tapi dengan cepat yoongi langsung ngehempasin tangan jimin

"APA? LU MASIH GA NGERTI JIM, GUE BILANG GUE MUAK SAMA LU DAN JANGAN CARI GUE LAGI" selesai ngebentak yoongi langsung ninggalin jimin yang terisak dibangku taman

Semenjak kejadian itu jimin udah gapernah keliatan jalan bareng sama yoongi, ini karena setiap jimin mau ngedeketin pasti yoongi langsung ngubah haluan. Jimin udah ngirim puluhan sms dan tepon berkali kali ga pernah direspon terus Jimin juga udah nyoba nyamperin ke apartemennya yoongi, tapi selalu gak pernah ada dirumah.

Walaupun kaya gitu jimin selalu nyoba buat dateng keapartemennya seperti pagi ini walaupun entah sudah keberapa kali.

Tok tok tok...

Cklek

"Maaf mencari siapa?" ternyata pintu yang kebuka itu pintu apartemen yang ada di samping apartemennya yoongi

"Eh,, saya mencari pemilik apartemen yang tinggal disini"

"Oh, kebetulan beberapa jam yang lalu, saya lihat dia pergi tapi sambil bawa koper"

"Apa anda tau kemana tujuannya?" jimin panik begitu denger kata koper

"Sepertinya dia menuju kebandara, soalnya saya sempat melihat dia membawa tiket pesawat dan passport"

"Ah, baiklah terima kasih saya permisi"

"Iya silahkan"

.

Jimin langsung buru-buru nyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat dan gaada penumpang dan langsung nyuruh si sopir buat anterin dia ke bandara. Di dalem taksi jimin nyoba buat nelfon si yoongi sambil nangis

.

Kebetulan jarak apartemen yoongi sama bandara jauh banget jadi jimin butuh waktu hingga beberapa jam buat nyampe di bandara itu. Setelah bayar biaya taksi jimin langsung lari ke dalam bandara, bodo amat apa reaksi orang-orang yang mungkin keheranan sama sikap dia, pokoknya pikiran jimin kini cuma satu yaitu, mencari yoongi hyung.

Jimin berhenti di tengah-tengah jalan karena jimin ngerasa kalo dia terlambat, dia udah nyari kesana-kemari tapi tetep aja dia ga bisa ngeliat sosok orang yang dia cari. Dia jatuh terduduk dan langsung nangis tanpa suara sampe ada satu suara yang begitu dia kenal, suara yang sangat dia rindukan akhir-akhir ini

"Ngapain sih nangis disini, bangun" jimin langsung buru-buru ngedongak dan saat itu juga jimin langsung meluk orang itu. Itu yoongi, yoongi hyungnya

"Hiks,,,hikks,,"

"Gamalu apa diliatin orang, ada apa?"'

"Hiks, plis chim mohon hyungie jangan pergi hiks,,"

"Apaan sih"

"Chim minta maaf, chim gatau kalo selama ini hyung tersiksa"

"Heum"

"Hyung,, chim mohon jangan pergi, hyungie masih sayang sama chim kan?"

"Kenapa, kamu bukanya udah mau nikah sama taehyung?"

"Kata siapa?"

"Kamu sendiri yang bilang waktu itu"

"ih bukan itu sebenernya chim belom selesai ngomong tapi hyungi udah pergi duluan"

"Jelasin"

"Hah..?"

"Jelasin semuanya sekarang, buruan"

"Oh jadi waktu itu chim mau bilang kalo chim maunya tetep sahabatan aja sama taetae, lagipula jimin kan maunya nikah sama yoongi hyung"

"Oh"

"Ish hyung, jimin serius"

"Apa"

"Jimin maunya nikah sama yoongi hyung"

"Yaudah ayo pulang, hyung mau minta restu sama orang tua kamu"

"Hah,,? Jadi hyungie gajadi pergi?"

"Kata siapa hyungie mau pergi?"

"Kata tetangga hyung, dia liat hyung bawa koper sama tiket pesawat"

"Oh itu mah punya sepupu hyung yang nginep di rumah, trus semalem dia katanya nginep nginep di rumah bibi hyung jadi pagi ini dia minta tolong anterin koper sama tiketnya kesini soalnya rumah bibi hyung deket bandara dan dia males balik lagi ke rumah hyung buat ngambil barang-barangnya"

"Hah...?"

Cup

Yoongi jadi gemes sendiri ngeliat reaksi kaget makhluk mungil dihadapannya ini jadi dia mendaratkan satu ciuman dibibir jimin, hanya menempelkan bibir saja

"Sudah ayo pulang, hyung ingin cepat-cepat meminta restu untuk kita menikah minggu depan" yoongi langsung mengangkat tubuh jimin dan membawanya pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
